A moment to silently observe
by Dr. Tinsley
Summary: Years later after relationships have finally developed, there is a moment where Kevin observes some of the little things that makes him appreciate her so.


~~Three years after their wedding, Gwen sleeps soundly while Kevin does some thinking.~~

A sigh brought him out of the light sleep he had just slipped into. He sat up on his elbows and looked at the girl, no the woman laying next to him. His eyes blinked back the harshness of that blaring red digital clock on the nightstand. He snorted at the stupid electronic device as in five hours it would sound its annoying alarm that persisted until he would have to physically get up to turn it off. Even thought it was Friday night..or rather Saturday morning, she still insisted that the alarm be set. He looked at her and his face softened. The negative thoughts about the alarm clock were swept away as he looked over the object of his deepest desire. Her smooth silky skin glowed in the sliver of moonlight that the curtains allowed in. He brought his hand up and let his hand roll over that silky skin on her arm. He rolled his fingers up her arm to the sleeve of her cotton nightgown. He settled down on the pillow next to her and moved over spooning his body against hers.

It still amazed him how snuggly and how well she fit against him. Every grove of his body matched very curve of hers. He closed his eyes as he snuggled into her hair. He breathed in her scent and couldn't keep the emotions from rushing into his chest. His fire burned for her. It had for a long time, and she know it before she let him know that she knew it. He could absorb any material that he came in contact with. He could take on the characteristics or the properties of that material. He knew his powers in and out but he also dreaded his limitations. He couldn't absorb her. He couldn't take on her properties or characteristics. So he had to settle for the next best thing- wrapping her scent and her love around him tighter and warmer than any blanket.

Even when they were apart she was with him. It was as if part of her essence clung to him. That suited him just fine. He loved the fact that even when she was away he could lay on the bed or the couch and still smell her as if she was within touching distance. He loved the way he would go to the refrigerator and always know that there would be left overs ready to be eaten. He cherished the fact that he knew there would be clean clothes for him on the weekends. He devoured the attention she lavished on him when he was having a bad day. He did all he could to return the favors. He would do the laundry during the week and on weekends he would cook. He hated to see her having a bad day or in a horrible mood, even if it was nature related. Those storm clouds in her eyes would pass eventually. The best thing he could do was offer her chocolate, hold her until she felt better, and lavish her with the love and support a woman like herself deserved.

She sighed again in her sleep and melted further back into him. The warmth from her body almost obliterated all troubles he had been having and dissolved all the things that had been dancing through his mind, keeping him awake. She was the answer to all his problems. She was his reason for not slipping back down that slope.

_Well... _He smiled and snuggled in closer to her, as close as physically possible without turning it into a sexual embrace. His arm slipped under hers and curled around her. He gave her a squeezing hug before letting his hand roam down to her swollen abdomen. Gwen and their soon-to-be newborn were the reasons he didn't dare slip. He closed his eyes and relaxed against her, his arm draping over her side his wrist limply resting on her stomach. His eyes opened as he felt a little movement. He sat up and smiled as he moved his hand from her stomach. Even in the limited light of the room, he could see that little bulge move under her night gown. He grinned wider as he rested his hand over her belly and the little hand or foot pushed against it.

He laid back down next to her and breathed her in once again. Soon they would have a tiny person sleeping between them. He couldn't wait.

_God, how I love my life. _


End file.
